


Defining Moment

by mggislife2789



Series: Defining Moment [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: The reader gets into a car accident and Derek rushes to her side.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Finally!” Derek exclaimed as the team left the plane at nearly 11 PM. “We’ve been working for almost two straight weeks. I need to go home and spend some time with my honey.”

JJ smiled, “Yes! I get to go spend some time with my boys. You and Y/N are going on what, two years now?”

“That’s right,” he said, the joy emanating from his being, “Been the best two years of my life.”

As everyone debarked and discussed their plans for the weekend, JJ spotted someone running toward the plane, a frantic look on their face.

“Agent Morgan!” he cried out. It was Anderson. “Agent Morgan, there’s been an emergency!”

His brows became knotted in concern. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Anderson hesitated. “What is it?” Derek commanded.

“It’s Y/N,” he choked. “She’s been in a car accident.”

—————————

He’d never run or driven so fast in all his life. Normally not the type to abuse his power, he hadn’t hesitated to put his siren on the top of the car, alerting everyone to get out of his way. As he entered the parking lot, he barely stopped the car, practically running out of it to rush into the hospital.

With more panic then he’d ever felt in his life, he ran toward the counter, asking anyone who would listen. “My name is Derek Morgan,” he said, flashing his badge, “My girlfriend, Y/N, was brought in. She was in a car accident?”

“Oh yes,” she said sadly, looking at his badge, “Agent Morgan, your girlfriend was in a head-on car collision about 20 minutes ago. She’s in surgery now. I can bring you to the waiting room if you’d like.”

His mouth dropped open, “Yes, please, but what happened?”

“I’m not positive on the details,” she started, “but from what I’ve heard, the other driver was drunk and on the wrong side of the road. She had the divider on one side and a ditch on the other, so she had nowhere to swerve and was hit head on. The car flipped twice and fell down into the ditch.” Derek listened in horror as he prepared for the worst. “She was unconscious when she arrived and sustained critical injuries.”

The nurse saw the utter fear in his eyes and continued, “She’s alive, but her injuries were severe.” She walked him toward the waiting room as he continued to ask questions, trying to make sense of what just happened. But nothing made sense.

As the nurse turned to return to her other patients, Derek was left feeling like he was in limbo, waiting to see whether his life would go on or whether he would collapse right then and there. They’d been together for two years. They met in a coffee shop near the BAU. She flirted. He flirted back. And he’d been smitten with her ever since. He was undeniably, unequivocally in love with her - and the universe might have just taken her away from him. What would he do without her? She was the only one who knew everything about him and thought no differently of him. It was as he was pacing the waiting room that he realized he’d had a dream of their life together in his mind. If she didn’t come out of this, he’d never be able to ask her to marry him, they’d never have the kids he’d imagined them having, and they would never grow old together, as he’d pictured so many times before. The thought brought him to his knees in the middle of the room, and his head collapsed into his hands as Y/N’s life hung in the balance.

—————————

Nearly three hours later, Y/N had come out of surgery. She was alive, but had sustained critical blood loss from shrapnel that had embedded itself in her right leg and left arm. Her neck was in a brace, the arm and leg that had been hit the hardest were both broken in several places, cuts and bruises covered her frame from head to toe, and they weren’t even sure of what else had happened, considering some injuries might not be evident until she woke up.

“Agent Morgan,” the doctor addressed, entering the room to inform him of her injuries, “Your girlfriend was very lucky. She’ll need some PT for her arm and leg, but she’ll come out of this. The only thing that we have to wait on is her voice.”

All sorts of thoughts raced through his mind. His voice brought him happiness on his darkest of days. She’d made a habit of singing to him when he’d had a bad day on a case. “W-W-What’s wrong with her voice?” he stammered.

“Her vocal chords have suffered some serious bruising. When the car flipped the seatbelt moved up toward her neck, so it pressed and cut into her a little bit. Her voice will probably be fine in a couple of days, but she’s had some serious bruising so we can’t be sure until she wakes up.”

“Thank you, doctor,” he cried, a single tear dropping from his eye.

As the doctor left the room, allowing Derek to grieve in peace, he turned to Y/N and whispered, “I just need you to wake up, baby. We’ll figure everything else out together.”

—————————

It had been 18 hours since Derek arrived at the hospital and he hadn’t left Y/N’s side all night. He slept in the nearby chair in a very uncomfortable position with his hand rested on her body, hoping for any kind of movement that would indicate she was awake. Six o’clock the next day, he felt one of the fingers on her right hand twitch.

“Y/N,” he sobbed, “Baby, you’re okay, I’m here.”

She just looked his way as best she could, tears forming in her eyes. As she tried to talk, she realized the hoarseness in her voice and panicked, bringing her right hand to her throat and gasping.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, grasping her hand, “The doctor said the seatbelt pushed against your throat. You’ll be sore for a couple of days, but it should be okay. I’m just so glad you’re alive.” He cried, resting his head against her battered frame.

She lifted her hand to his head, soothing him in the only way she could. 

“I was so afraid I’d never get to see you or hold you again. Never get to tell you how much I love you again.”

In pain, but grateful to be alive, Y/N’s boyfriend seemed to be the one in worse emotional shape. She lifted his head from the hospital bed and pointed to her mouth, indicating that she wanted him to read her lips. I love you so much.

“Baby, I love you too. We’re going to be okay.”


End file.
